The King's Queen
by Rolmolo
Summary: Prince Naruto has been raised his entire life as a woman so that he may grow up to wed his betrothed in order to end the war between their two countries. However when Naruto's prince charming finally arrives, he can't stop himself from falling for him!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start a new story. I figured since I've done drama and a oneshot I would try my hand at some comedy…Yeahhhhh. Also, I decided to do some fantasy in this… no, no there won't be wizards and magic and dragons, but think of it more of a Disney princess kind of fantasy. Cause I like Disney princesses. Oh and btw, (Sorry for saying btw!) the word Disney automatically capitalizes itself. Disney is taking over the world. One computer at a time….**

**Anyways… thank you all (in advance) for reading!**

_**xxx The King's Queen xxx**_

_**Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away there lived a king and queen. The king and queen ruled over a small but prosperous country, yet, they were still sad, for they had no heir to their throne. One glorious summer day though, a child was conceived in the queen's womb, and months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The boy's birth was bittersweet however, for his mother, the queen, died shortly after childbirth. **_

_**The king was devastated by the loss of his wife, and stood with her in her dying moments. Before taking her last breath she made a request to her husband. He dying request was that she raise their son as a girl, so that he may be betrothed to the young son of their neighboring country, a large country with great military power that had been trying to annex their small kingdom for years. With no other choice, the king agreed to his wife's request and began to raise his son as a woman in hopes that his marriage might end the war between their two kingdoms.**_

_**However, the king knew that he must keep his son's true identity from the public. He decided from that moment on, he no longer had a son, but instead a daughter named Princess Kyuubi. The king also knew that he could not raise the boy on his own and employed a very select few servants who knew the truth. The boy's wet nurse, Tsunade, the king's advisor Jiraya, a young servant girl named Sakura who would be his playmate, and a young Duke named Kiba, who would be the boy's connection to the outside world. These were the only people who knew the boy's identity and the truth. The truth about Naruto.**_

"Ghaaaaaa!!!! Lay off!" came a loud scream that echoed through the halls of large castle, causing more than one person to glance down the elaborate hallway to see what the disturbance was. The noise was of course caused by their one and only princess. She was a beautiful maiden, well bred and refined, the only daughter of the late king Minato. And currently, it was her dressing time.

"Sakura if you tie this thing any fucking tighter I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen you bitch!" Naruto screamed as Sakura yanked the corsets laces tighter.

"OI!!! Is that any way for a _lady _to talk Naruto!" Sakura yelled back at the blonde boy before placing one foot on the boys back and giving the corset laces one final yank.

"WHO YOU CALLING A LADY!?" Naruto cried, "YOU SEE THIS?" he said, lifting his hoop skirt to reveal his undergarments before gesturing to his pubic region, "THAT'S 100% MAN I TELL YOU!"

"Really?" Sakura said, moving over to grab Naruto's petticoat, "And yet you look so good in a dress, better than me even," she said with a small sarcastic chuckle.

"Not like that's hard!" Naruto replies, glancing over his shoulder at the pink haired girl, "A wooly goat would look better in a dress than you!" Naruto cried. Sakura frowned and began fastening the boy's petticoat in place with sharp tugs.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh as she added the finishing touches to Naruto's dress. "Well then we're all done here," Sakura said as she placed the final pins on Naruto's wig in place.

"So, how do I look?" Naruto asked turning to look at his pink haired servant.

Sakura stared at the boy. The transformation was truly amazing. Just a few hours ago a slender, tan young man with unruly hair and whisker like scars on his cheeks had stood before her. Now, it looked as if she was talking to a different person. The person who stood before her was no longer a tough looking boy but instead a beautiful young woman. Naruto's slender body had been put to use; his waist was now corseted and his bra, stuffed. His tan skin had been powdered to an ivory sheen and his unruly blonde hair was now stuffed under a wig of soft yellow curls. His face had been made up, and his scars covered, his blue eyes lined in black and gray to play off of his blue and silver dress. "You look…. You look…," Sakura said offering up the small hand mirror, "Like a woman."

Naruto frowned as he took in his appearance. "It's not fair…. I thought every king wished for sons to carry on their legacy… not my dad though…."

Sakura smiled weakly. As much as she wanted to help her prince, there was no way she could understand the ordeal he was going through, "I know you don't want to do this, but it has to be done…it for the sake of the…"

"I KNOW IKNOW!" Naruto cried, shaking his head and cutting his childhood friend off mid sentence, "It's for the sake of the country….but that doesn't mean I want to go into something like this… I don't even know this guy… that and he thinks I'm a woman! What the fuck is he gonna do when he figures out I lack breasts and have a penis!?" Naruto fumed throwing his arms up in the air. Sakura just sighed. That was a question she had been wondering for a long time. What would this man do once he found out Naruto was Naruto and not the princess Kyuubi?

"CALM DONW YOU IDIOT!" Came a stern voice that made both Naruto and Sakura jump.

"GOOD LORD YOU OLD HAG YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Naruto cried, turning to point a polished finger at the blonde haired woman who had just entered.

"WHAT DID YOU!!!!" The woman cried, restraining herself from lashing out at the boy for the comment he had just made.

The woman took a deep breath before continuing, "Prince Naruto, or should I say Princess Kyuubi, your betrothed will be arriving in roughly an hour, so why don't we find Jiraya and all go sit in the parlor next to the ball room?" the woman said, a smile on her face. The tall blonde woman walked in addressing the two startled kids. "It's going to be fine. You will just be meeting him today. Then he will stay in the castle for three months and then you will be wed. Just like clockwork. I know that you hate the fact that we have to do this, but the foreign prince's country has valuable recourses that we need, and since their military is far superior, the only way that we were able to sustain peace with then was through your betrothal. Jiraya has been standing in for your father for almost seventeen years now, but after your wedding, our lands will be joined and the kingdom will have a royal family again!"

"Yeah sure," Naruto mumbled, adjusting his skirts and rolling his eyes. How many times had he heard that speech? 'Like clockwork' they all said. What bullshit. It would have been like clockwork had he been a woman. Yet, he was not. And now he would have to spen three months with this guy, trying his best to appear as ladylike as possible in order to keep the arrangement intact. Naruto paused slightly, taking a deep breath before addressing the two servant woman who stood before him. "Let's go. Tsunade, please tell Jiraya that he should not be late…." Naruto mumbled again, "Cause I don't think that I can do this without him."

--

"My prince, we shall be arriving soon," the white haired man in the carriage said, turning to the person sitting next to him. The dark haired young man looked up, no emotion present on his pale, beautiful face. "Prince Sasuke, are you really going to sit there and look like you have a stick shoved up your ass the entire time?" The white haired man said, a twinkle in his eye. Sasuke frowned slightly, staring at his white haired servant. Kakashi was the only person who would ever speak to him like that. He was one of the few people in the world that Sasuke not only admired, but also trusted. The man was older than both Sasuke and his brother, yet he still looked to be in his late twenties. His pale face was constantly covered, for the lower half of Kakashi's face held many scars that he had sustained in numerous wars.

"Shut up." Sasuke said bluntly, wanting nothing more that for this whole ordeal to be over. He had never wanted to get married, yet alone get married to some woman he had been betrothed to for his entire life. He knew nothing about this girl and he didn't even want to meet her. He had definitely established his sexuality and many in his kingdom had questioned if he would even go through with the marriage.

"So…." Kakashi said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "You have any idea what this broad looks like? For your sake I hope she's got a nice rack!" he said with a chuckle. "You know after you get hitched and all, you're going to have to tone down the whole scandal thing right? You're the crown prince, and we can't have you getting caught with some sexy little cabaña boy during your honeymoon now can we?" Kakashi said, waggling his eyebrows at the brooding prince. Sasuke frowned. It wasn't a cabaña boy, it had been a butler.

"Stupid. This is all stupid," Sasuke said, turning to glace out the window of the carriage.

"Heh heh! Are you still angry with your brother?" Kakashi asked.

"What the fuck do you think?" Sasuke said coolly, "He should be the one marrying this stupid broad not me!"

"You know that your brother abdicated in his own rights. The clergy just called to him I suppose, and therefore, since he abdicated, you not only inherited his title of the crown prince, but also everything that went along with the job," Kakashi said with a snicker.

"Oh just shut up. I don't think I'll survive this stupid carriage ride if you keep running your mouth," Sasuke said with a frown.

All Kakashi could do was snicker.

---

"ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!?!" Came a ridiculously loud yell that almost all of the servants had become accustomed to. "YEAAHHH!!! LETS GO MEET THE MAN!" The obnoxious man yelled as he sprinted down the corridor causing all to flee from his path. The well dressed man came to a grinding halt as Tsunade stepped out in front of him, causing the man to stagger and wheel backwards.

"Boisterous as ever I see Duke. Have you not learned any respect?" Tsunade said, shooting the Duke a death glare.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Kiba said picking himself up off the floor. "You know I just had to stop by and see how my best buddy is doing! Poor guy must be scared shitless! I mean he had to marry a man! A MAN!" Kiba yelled as Tsunade lunged forward to cover his mouth.

"_Will you be quiet?"_ Tsunade hissed in anger, "And if you were hoping to see him, you already missed your chance. He's already in the ballroom and Prince Sasuke should be there any minute." She said with a smirk as she watched the Duke deflate slightly at having missed the chance to wish his best friend good luck.

"Well then," Kiba said, "I guess I'll just head on back. I know he'll come find me sooner or later!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. This was not going to go well.

---

"NOW INTODUCING YOUR BEATIFUL LADY, THE REVERED PRINCESS KYUUBI!" Jiraya said with a laugh as the two walked into the empty hall.

"This is so stupid!" Naruto mumbled walking down the center of the ballroom next to Jiraya.

"Hey, kid, I could be worse!" Jiraya said with a smirk, "Just hope and pray he's well hung and not painfully ugly"

Sasuke smirked as he walked into the ballroom. He had to give it to them, their county and their palace were both beautiful. He sighed slightly as his eyes stopped to rest on the woman standing in the center of the room. She was indeed very beautiful. They would make a perfect complement to each other. Her golden hair and blue eyes in contrast to his black mane and dark glare. "Hello," Sasuke said, walking up to the woman, "My name is Prince Sasuke," he said with a bow.

"Pleased to meet you my prince." The girl said, a slight blush on her face. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, he knew the effect he had on women. "My name is Princess Kyuubi."

---

"So how did it go?" Sakura asked. Her green eyes sparkling in anticipation as Naruto flopped down on the bed.

"It was… nice," the boy said, a slight blush still present on his cheeks. "We had dinner and we talked… very polite… very formal. Very… stiff. He seems really nice, he's very upright… almost like a military general and he…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Sakura cried, jumping on the bed next to the startled boy, "Tell me what he looked like!"

"Well…." Naruto said… his blush increasing, "He was very attractive…"

"Hahah! I knew it!" Sakura said with a wide smile. "And you thought it would all sad and boring!"

"Yeah…" Naruto said, "But even so, I want to really get to know him, in a way Princess Kyuubi wouldn't be able to."

"Naruto… you don't mean…." Sakura said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yep!" he said, I'm going to get to know the real Prince Sasuke!"

---

Naruto dangled his long tan legs in the cool river. He was glad to be out of all of the makeup and frills. During this time he was just able to be Naruto. He had been sneaking out of the palace for years, sick of constantly being seen as the "Princess." When Naruto was in normal clothes he just looked like another servant of the castle, which suited him just fine. He was able to go off into town and meet different people, like the kind grocer, Iruka, or the street performers. He was always cautious when he left the palace however, for only Sakura and Kiba knew of his sneaking out.

Naruto let out a sigh as he leaned back on the grass. He was glad to be outside, especially on such a beautiful day. He had sent a messenger to Kiba's villa inviting him over, but he did not know when his friend would arrive. Naruto was sad he had missed him on the day he had first met Sasuke.

It had been almost a week since that day and Naruto had seen neither hide nor hair of the pale man or his white haired advisor since. He had begun to wonder if the two had snuck back to their own country.

"Why don't you seem to be slacking?" Came a cold voice from behind him.

Naruto turned surprised to find himself face to face with his betrothed.

Speak of the devil.

--

**Lets end here because im cruel. **

**Comments are love, so you should leave some.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we go! Again, read from the beginning beace I updated and revamped and made it AWESOME (like as awesome as Prussia (I love you if you get that joke))**

**--**

"So…" Sasuke said, looking down at the blonde boy who still had his feet in the water, "shouldn't a servant like you be at work or something?"

Naruto tipped his head back to look at the raven haired man. "So…" Naruto said, annoyed that he had been caught, "shouldn't a prick like you be off schmoozing the princess or something?"

Sasuke could feel a spark of anger begin to stir in him as the servant boy blatantly poked fun of him. "I see you know who I am, but who may I ask are you?" he said, controlling the annoyance that was building in him.

"Well stupid," Naruto said, standing to face the prince, "Everyone knows who you are, the revered Prince Sasuke come to sweep our princess off her feet." Naruto was irked that the man was so calm even though the blonde was blatantly provoking him. Naruto needed to see what kind of temper the pale man had on him because there was no way he wanted to be stuck with a wife beater for the next forty years of his life.

"Haha, I see that the servant has a sense of humor. However, you still have not answered my question, who may I ask, are you, and what exactly are you doing out here?You do know that this is a private garden reserved only for royalty" Sasuke said, eying the boy up. The blonde was exactly his type. Lean and tan, roughly a head shorter than his six foot two stature and graced with a beautiful face and stunning blue eyes that looked… almost familiar….

"Well," Naruto said with a shrug, having given up on trying to provoke his future husband, "I think that your second question is pretty obvious… I'm just enjoying the beautiful day. I didn't have much work to do and since I finished early, I figured I would come down here and try to get in a nap. That was until I was so rudely interrupted," Naruto said with a mock scowl. He knew he had answered one of Sasuke's questions, yet had left his identity blank. He figured he had better spin the prince the same lie he had fed everyone else. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Naruto, I work as a servant here, nothing high up or anything… really just a handyman." The blonde said, flashing his most convincing smile, hoping Sasuke would drop the subject.

"Really? Because you look very familiar to me…." Sasuke said, staring at the boy. The realization then hit him like an arrow… he knew who the boy looked like. "Are you sure that you really work as a servant here…. Because you look very much like the esteemed princess…."

Naruto could feel himself pale. He had to think on his feet if he wanted to avoid being found out, "THE PRINCESS? Why I don't know whether that's a joke or an insult you bastard!" he yelped, "I will have you know that my family has worked here for generations! I would introduce you to my mother if she wasn't six feet underground!" Naruto said with a huff, hoping he had convinced Sasuke.

"Your mother eh? That's not the person I'm interested in. How about your father?" Sasuke said, realizing the reason the boy looked so familiar. He had no idea that the late king used to have hobbies like that, and worse that something had come of those hobbies.

"Oi!" Naruto cried, his face reddening in anger, "Can you just step off?!"

"Sorry, sorry, I had no idea I would strike such a cord," Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "But consider this payback for your previous comments."

Naruto frowned. He had been enjoying his time away from the palace and it had been interrupted by this pompous prince. Now he would never get his nap in. At least he had gotten to have somewhat of a normal conversation with the dark haired prince, something outside the realms of what he could do as Princess Kyuubi.

"NAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO!!!!! IF YOU DON'T GET BACK IN HERE THIS SECOND I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR SORRY LITTLE FACE OFF!!!!"

For the first time in his life Naruto was happy to see Sakura sanding across the lawn screaming at him to get back inside. He would thank her later for cutting his time with the prince short.

"Well!" Naruto said, jumping up slightly before turning to look at Sasuke, "Looks like I have to go! I guess I'll see you around!"

"Yes, I do think that we will be seeing each other around…." Sasuke said, a dark look in his eyes as the blonde boy bounded away to meet his servant girl friend.

---

"I can't believe you actually went through with it! Exposing yourself to him just like that! He can't really be that stupid to not see the resemblance between you two can he?" Sakura said, as she began laying out Naruto's dinner clothes.

"Actually I kind of let it slip that I might actually be a love child of the king….." Naruto said with a laugh, "The best part is I can actually talk to him! He thinks I'm just another servant!"

"NARUTO! An illegitimate child? REALLY?!" Sakura said, her face coloring in anger. "Sometimes I can't believe how stupid you are! Do you know what kind of risk that puts the late kings reputation in god rest his soul!"

"Yeah, I know, but I mean I could probably run around saying Dad was a murdering plundering bastard and people still would have loved him such he was such a great king and all" Naruto said, flopping down on one of the couches in his room.

"Hah hah," Sakura said with a mocking laugh, "Now stop sitting there being lazy, it's time to get you dressed for dinner. You know the schedule right? Dinner with the prince, Jiraya and the prince's escort every night and that's all your obligated to. During the day you can do what you please. So, for the love of god, do not mess this up! You have the entire fate of the kingdom on your back!"

"I know I know…" Naruto said, standing to begin his dressing. He could at least do as much as dinner.

---

Naruto sighed slightly. He couldn't recall a dinner as painful as this one. All politics, something he knew much about, yet was not allowed to speak of since he was a "woman." That and stupid Kakashi wouldn't stop staring at his breasts. The blond had half a mind to flash the prince's escort and then tell him to shove it.

"So Princess Kyuubi, how do you view the political alliance between our two countries?" Kakashi said, leaning forward to leer at the beautiful blonde princess who was seated across from him and Jiraya and next to her future husband.

"My dear Kakashi, I do have to say that the dinner table is no place for a discussion like this… If you wish to further discuss this, I ask that you take it up with Jiraya and Sasuke in the parlor after the meal," Naruto said, taking a miniscule bite of his dessert.

"Well played my lady," Kakashi retorted, "Well played. So men," Kakashi said standing, "Shall we leave for the parlor, for we have many things to discuss that cannot be said here, or in the presence of a lady."

"Very well," Sasuke said, standing before leaving down to kiss Naruto's hand. "I bid you good evening my lady," he said, his eyes flat and emotionless.

---

"That… was… torture." Naruto said, standing in the doorway of his dressing room.

Sakura laughed slightly. The boy looked ridiculous standing there in his dress holding his elaborate blonde wig. "Just think it could have been worse," she said with a shrug and a halfhearted attempt to cheer the boy up.

"No, no I don't think that's possible. Let me see… the meal stared off okay, that was until Jiraya and Kakashi began talking about adult novels that are freaking banned in this country, I spilled soup on the table and the during dessert Kakashi dropped a 'So what do you think the future of the country is' line on me! And on top of that Sasuke said a whopping nine words to me. NINE WORDS! He doesn't even freaking like the princess! Who, he doesn't know is actually a guy! AND NOT JUST A GUY, BUT A FRAKING TRANNY FOR GODS SAKE! I have half a mind to march up to his room right now and tell him the truth just to fucking get it over with!" Naruto yelled, gasping for breath, his fists balled in rage.

"Are you done yet?" Sakura said, leaning nonchalantly against the dresser. She had heard this rant more than once, and even though it varied from 'I'll tell the whole kingdom I'm a boy' to 'I say the princess died and I'm her brother' Naruto never had the guts to go through with it.

"That's it! I'm serious about this!" Naruto cried, appalled that Sakura was rolling her eyes at him.

"Fine fine!" she said. "Do whatever the hell you want."

"I will!" he cried.

Sakura could feel a laugh build in her as she watched him rant and rave about how unfair life was. Even though she appeared to be mean to him, the truth was that they were like brother and sister…. Or sister and sister….

"Sakura…" Naruto said after calming down. "I really don't know what I'm supposed to be doing… I really don't want to be stuck having dinner with them every night. It's seriously painful. I have to be all polite and proper… and so fake and girly!" Naruto cried, moving to sit on the bed.

"Yeah I know it's hard…" she said, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I understand if you don't want to go. If you want to take a few nights off I swear I'll cover for you. It'll be easy since Tsunade is on vacation in the mountains and Jiraya is such a pushover!" Sakura said putting her arm around him.

"Thanks Sakura I owe you one," Naruto said with a sincere smile towards his pink haired servant.

"I'll put it on your tab!" she said with a laugh, "Now let's get you out of that dress."

---

Naruto stood on the river bank overlooking the calm, flowing water. It had almost been a week since he had told Sakura that he refused to go to any more dinners. She had been smart enough to lead Jiraya into thinking that he was sick or that he had a bad case of acne. Neither was the case. He just simply needed to be free from palace life… and those stupid corsets and push up bras. On the other hand it had been almost a week and a half since the time he had met Sasuke here, and Naruto had yet to see the prince anywhere, even around the palace. Naruto hated to admit it, but he had been looking forward to getting to meet the prince again as Naruto instead of Princess Kyuubi.

"So, here you are again…it's been awhile hasn't it servant?" came a cold voice behind Naruto that made him jump.

Naruto turned and flashed the man a bright smile. "So look who showed up! If it isn't the prince himself!"

"Hn." Sasuke said, sitting down on the grassy bank. "You hungry, servant?" he said, pulling a parcel out of his coat.

"Oi!" Naruto exclaimed, "I have a name you know! And yes, I'm always hungry…idiot."

Naruto didn't know how long they sat in silence eating the bread and cheese Sasuke had brought from the palace's kitchen. Finally the prince broke the silence.

"You know…." He said, his eyes dark. Naruto glanced up from his meal. He could sense a meltdown. Sasuke's face bore the same look that Naruto's did when he ranted about getting married. "I don't want to get married." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to look at Sasuke. Underneath that polite proper exterior he was still just a child, barely older than Naruto. He was in a foreign country where only half of the commoners understood his language about to be wed to a woman he had barely met. Sasuke had been forced into this just as he had, and neither one of them wanted to go through with it. "I wasn't supposed to be married off like this," Sasuke said after a moment's pause. Naruto nodded for him to go on."The princess was originally meant to wed my brother. Not me. Itachi abstained though, choosing the clergy. Leaving me with the duties of a first born."

"Oh." Naruto said leaning back to lie on the grass. So Naruto wasn't even originally meant to marry Sasuke. He was supposed to be with his brother.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, leaning back to lie next to Naruto. "You know what servant; I think that I like you… your good for conversation."

"Gee thanks!" Naruto said with a sarcastic smile trying his best to lighten the mood. "Hey!" he then cried jumping up an idea popping into his head. "You wanna go do something?"

"Something?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto said, extending a hand to help Sasuke up off the ground. "Trust me it's awesome! I've done it a couple time before, so just trust me okay?"

"Alright…" Sasuke said. He was willing to at least do one fun thing while he was stuck in this country. He glanced down to look at the blonde boys smiling face. There was no betrayal or fear in his blue eyes. Sasuke did not feel like Naruto was someone who couldn't be trusted. On the contrary, the boy was the only friend he had in this strange country besides Kakashi.

Naruto took off running down the river bank toward his destination with Sasuke following close behind. "Come on!" the blonde boy cried laugher pealing out of his throat, "We have to get there and back in time for dinner or I'm sure that Mr. Jiraya will have your head!"

Sasuke laughed at the boy's comment, "I don't think it would matter even if I was late! The princess has a bad cold so she hasn't been to dinner in a whole week!"

Naruto could feel himself blush. He had noticed the princess was not attending dinner. Sasuke actually cared… somewhat.

The pair continued running down the river bank, slowing to a jog when a large waterfall came into sight. "Here we are!" Naruto exclaimed. This was his favorite place on all of the palace grounds. The river that ran over the falls fed the lake near the palace and supplied the place with fresh, clean water. However, Naruto's interest was not in the beauty or usefulness of the falls. His favorite thing to do was one neither Jiraya, Sakura nor Kiba would approve of.

"Very nice Naruto," Sasuke said looking up at the falls. The entire thing wasn't overly large. The waterfall rose maybe fifteen feet off of the ground with a large dark pool at its base that was ringed with white foam from the moving water.

"Heh heh! Trust me it looks better from the top! So up we go!" Naruto exclaimed as he began climbing.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he began to climb up after Naruto. This wasn't exactly princely behavior on his part, but he figured he would humor the boy. That and he did not mind the view of Naruto's pert ass in the least.

Naruto stood at the embankment of the top of the falls looking out down the river towards the palace. This was a view he wished he could capture and take home with him. Even when it was cold out and ice had replaced the water in the river, he would still make time to come out here, sometimes dragging Sakura along so that she too could appreciate the beauty of their home. He was glad that the walls were about a mile away from the palace, just secluded enough so that only very few people knew about their existence. However, this was not winter, it was in fact the exact opposite. Naruto glanced back at Sasuke who stood looking out at the view before he began removing his shirt. "What in god name are you doing Naruto?!" Sasuke said, a slight tinge of surprise in his voice. He couldn't keep his dark eyes from wandering across the boy's smooth tan chest and down to flat stomach.

"What does it look like idiot?" Naruto said tossing his shirt aside as he began to remove his boots and then pants. "I suggest you do the same unless you want to ruin that fancy get up of yours!" Naruto said gesturing towards Sasuke's green and gold tunic.

"Hn…" Sasuke mumbled before unlacing his shirt and pulling it off. Naruto glanced up, feeling himself blush slightly at the site of the princes exposed chest. "See something you like?" Sasuke said with a leer.

"PERVERT!" Naruto cried throwing his underwear at Sasuke.

"Hah hah just kidding, servant," Sasuke said, removing the rest of his clothing. Naruto could feel himself look away in order to keep himself from turning anymore embarrassing colors. "So now that were here… airing out, should I say, what exactly are we doing?"

"Not to bright are ya prince?" Naruto said with a smirk. "We jump… stupid, but fun none the less."

"You. Are. Insane." Sasuke said, his words dripping with contemp.

"Oh come on!" Naruto cried, jumping out from rock to rock until he stood on a rock poised right at the edge of the fall.

Sasuke had no choice but to hop over to him. There was no way he was going to lose face to a servant brat like this. "So…" Sasuke said, glancing over the falls. It wasn't that he was scared, he just knew he couldn't afford to die. "Is this dangerous?"

Naruto laughed, coiling his body, ready to launch his nude form out over the edge. "Not if you know what you're doing!" He cried against the roar of the water.

"So do you know what you're doing?" Sasuke asked, readying himself to jump.

"ALWAYS!" Naruto cried before grabbing Sasuke's hand and launching both of them off the cliff.

---

**HA HA! Another chapter!**

**So Naru has yet to tell Sasu the truth! What will become of their relationship? How will he take the news? Will Naruto be rejected? When is Kiba going to show up? ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE KING'S QUEEN!!!**

**Heh heh… Itachi as a priest…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woooo! I'm so glad that everyone likes my story! I really wanted to do something out of the box! **

**P.S, I think my favorite word is "glanced"**

**Heeeeeerrrreeee weeeee GOOOO!!!!**

**P.P.S Again, I revamped this. So read from the start or you might miss something.**

**---**

Sasuke could feel the wind rush against his body, pulling him down towards the black water.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke, get up honey, your father need to see you in the throne room right away," said the urgent sounding female voice._

"_Mom?" Sasuke whispered, groggy from sleep._

"_Yes dear now come with me, we have important matters to attend to!" she said, pulling her youngest son out of bed. _

_Sasuke could see the tapestries on the wall zoom by as his mother dragged him to the throne room where his father was._

"_Sasuke." The king said addressing his youngest son. Sasuke looked around, astonished by the number of people in the room. Dukes, lords, servants. All were present. "Come here," the kind barked, gesturing at Sasuke._

"_Father… where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked, frightened to be facing his father without his brother. Sasuke was only a child, and had yet to see even his eighth summer._

"_Your brother has chosen a different path," the king said. Sasuke looked up at the man. The man he had respected and feared all of these years. Now, to the boy his father looked almost… old. "Itachi has decided that the clergy is his true calling," the king said, his words like daggers to Sasuke's heart._

"_Wha…what?" the boy cried weak in the knees._

"_This means that you shall now be given the title of my first born… and only….son," the king said, his words laced with sadness. "You are all dismissed."_

**SPLOOSH!**

Sasuke could feel the water rush up around him dragging him under. He could feel Naruto's small, delicate hand slip out of his grasp as the blackness engulfed him. With a mighty push he propelled himself off the rocky bottom of the basin and up to the surface. "Naruto?" he cried as his head broke water. Sasuke glanced around, trying to see if he could find the sexy servant boy's lithe form.

Sasuke dove back under, peering around in the darkness to see if he could find the boy. There was no way he was going to let the brat die. Sasuke looked around, his vision marred by the water, then, a shock of yellow caught his eye. Sasuke swam towards the color, praying it was Naruto.

Sasuke swam closer, relived to see it was Naruto. However, Sasuke's feeling of relief did not last long. The boy was frantically struggling, his left foot caught in between two large rocks. Sasuke moved closer and began to pry out Naruto's caught and bleeding foot.

They both broke the surface of the water with a gash as Sasuke pulled Naruto over to the bank. "Wait right here okay!" the prince cried, overcome with worry. Naruto's foot was bleeding and already bruising. Sasuke knew it wasn't broken by the way Naruto could move it, yet he didn't want to take any chances with the servant boy. Sasuke began his climb up the bank to the top of the falls in order to retrieve his and Naruto's discarded clothing.

"Shit…" Naruto mumbled when Sasuke was out of earshot. "Sakura is gonna have my head…." The boy leaned back on the bank, trying his best to air dry and ignore the throbbing in his left foot.

"Here," Sasuke said tossing Naruto his clothes. "Let me help you get dressed," Sasuke said with a small perverted smirk. "Just a minute," he said, putting on his undergarments and pants. His tunic however he ripped into strips and wrapped the green material around Naruto's bad foot. "So, I though you said jumping wasn't dangerous…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"ITS NOT! It's not dangerous if we go one at a time!" Naruto cried jumping up. The blonde boy cringed seeing stars as he placed weight on left foot. Naruto could feel himself begin to fall. Luckily, Sasuke caught him in time. Naruto could feel himself blush and become slightly aroused as he leaned his naked body up against Sasuke's half clothed one.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I think I rather liked the way this turned out though…." The prince mumbled, grinding himself against the blonde. There was no way he could resist the servant boy any longer. "Naruto…." He whispered into the servant's ear. Yet, he knew he had to. He couldn't jeopardize his marriage with the princess.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, his arms locked around Sasuke's shoulders, leaning on the prince for support. Sasuke looked down at the servant boy, taken aback slightly by his beauty. Naruto's normally spiky blonde hair was dripping wet and stuck to his beautiful tan face. Sasuke took a deep breath. He didn't know how much longer he could stand here feeling Naruto's skin against his own without jumping the boy. "You can let me go now… I can get dressed sitting down, all I really need you to help me with was the bandaging… and you even ruined you tunic! What will everyone think!" Naruto blabbered trying to keep cool in the situation.

"Um…sorry," Sasuke said, releasing the boy who moved to sit on the ground and dress. Sasuke watched his movements, marveling at how graceful they were. And boy was he ever thankful he was wearing loose pants…very loose pants…

---

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you…" Naruto said once they had arrived back at the palace. He slid down off of Sasuke's back, for the prince had insisted he give the boy a piggyback ride.

"Yeah, I'll be here. Same time next week, servant?" Sasuke said with a smirk. He had really enjoyed spending the day with the boy.

"Haha… I'm here every day I'll have you know so feel free to drop by whenever," Naruto said. He did not want to wait an entire week to see Sasuke again.

___

"NARUTO! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO TIE BRICKS TO YOUR FEET AND PUSH YOU OFF THAT DAMN WATERFALL MYSLEF!!!!" Sakura screamed as she took in the site before him. Naruto had been caught by the pink haired girl sneaking in though the back door of his room, half naked and limping heavily.

The only thing Naruto was able to say was a weak 'sorry.'

Sakura kneeled by the foot of the bed, lightly unwrapping the handmade bandages that were tied around Naruto's left foot. "I can't believe you sometimes!" she said, sounding exasperated. "I still can't believe you jumped! Luck your prince charming was there or else you might have drowned!" she barked, sponging off the injured boy's foot. "Good thing I have some medical training form Tsunade or else you would be shit out of luck!"

"I know I know!" Naruto cried sick of Sakura's nagging.

"Geeze, adding some insult to injury eh there Sakura?" came a deep voice from behind Naruto. The snide remark caused Naruto to turn and smile widely at the brunette behind him.

"Kiba!" he cried, scrambling over the bed to jump on his friend. "When did you get here? Did you bring Akamaru too?" he said, searching for the duke's faithful canine.

"Yeah yeah, I got here this morning, Sakura has been keeping me company," Kiba said with a wink towards the pink haired servant, which prompted her to throw a roll of gauze at the duke. Kiba laughed and continued telling Naruto the whereabouts of his 'friend' Akamaru, " the big fur ball's out in your garden… probably eating your plants…." Kiba said with a shrug, "OI AKAMARU!" the duke cried. Suddenly there was a large crash as the giant dog cam bounding through the window to land on top of Kiba. "Look!" the duke said, "I found him!"

"Hah hah Kiba," Sakura said, her voice still dripping sarcasm and rage, " but right now were in the middle of changing Naruto's bandages, so could you wait in his bedroom parlor for us?" Sakura said, still peeved at the young duke, yanking Naruto back over so that he could have his foot rewrapped.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you guys out there," Kiba shrugged before turning to exit, his faithful companion on his heels.

"OI! WAIT KIBA!" Naruto yelled before the man could leave the room, "Set up the chess set okay? I wanna see Sakura whoop your ass again!"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the two synchronized comments.

---

"It is so nice of you to join us for dinner Duke," Kakashi said, taking a bite of his meal.

"Frankly I'm slightly surprise that you didn't show up sooner!" Jiraya said with a laugh, inhaling a piece of pork.

Kiba wasn't paying any attention however, for his eyes where only focused on one person. The young duke had been watching the prince since dinner had started. The raven haired man showed no traces of emotion and rarely spoke. How was someone like that going to get along with Naruto? "Yes, yes," Kiba said, his attention still not fully focused on the acting king and the prince's advisor, "So…" Kiba finally yawned, turning towards Jiraya, "I see that Princess Kyuubi is not present, is she feeling ill?" Kiba asked. It was always fun to see what Jiraya would say. Sakura usually flat out lies to the man about Naruto's whereabouts, but frankly Kiba couldn't blame the blonde boy for not attending. Who would want to spend dinner with pervert one, pervert two and Mr. I Have a Stick Up My Ass.

"Regretfully the princess is, err…" Jiraya said, fumbling with the words, "as his personal servant Sakura said, having feminine issues," the man lied. The truth was that Naruto refused to come out of his room to even make any attempt at dinner with the prince and once that brat made up his mind, there was only one person who could change it (mostly with the use of force) and regretfully that person was still in the mountains enjoying her vacation.

Kiba had to stifle his laughter at Jiraya's reply. The duke could almost picture Naruto devouring a cup of ice cream and complaining about his 'aching uterus.'

"So…" Kakashi interrupted, trying his best to steer the duke and the acting king away from a conversation about women's health, "Duke, it seems that you are well acquainted with the princess, how is this possible?" The pale haired man asked. Kiba leaned back slightly at the question. Something about Kakashi made the brunette feel almost intimidated.

"Well, we used to play together as children, and because of that bond we have always stayed close," Kiba said, unsure of the answer that Kakashi wanted.

"Ah I see," Kakashi said, "It's good that the two of you are so well acquainted, perhaps you could be of assistance to Sasuke who is having, difficulties, per say with the princess."

"Uh… I suppose I could," Kiba said, shooting a look over in the raven haired prince's direction. "So Sasuke how have you been enjoying your stay in the palace?" Kiba asked, dropping Kakashi's thread of conversation as quickly as possible.

"It has been without complaint," the prince said, his tone cold and emotionless.

"I see," Kiba mumbled, taking a bite of his pheasant and trying to keep the conversation going, "Have you made any friends or acquaintances during your stay?"

"Actually yes," Sasuke said, a slightly sadistic smirk on his face, "I know that royalty do not normal associate with servants, but I have become companions with one servant boy. He said he works here as a handyman of sorts."

"Oh?" Kiba said, his mind going through every type of servant present in the palace, "And what was his name?" Jiraya also looked over, trying to recall a handyman at the palace. The acting king didn't even think the palace employed handymen.

Sasuke smirked slightly, recalling the boy's warm body and kind personality, "Naruto, his name was Naruto."

Kiba almost inhaled his spoon.

---

"NARUTO!"

Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice. He could hear Jiraya out in his bedroom parlor, searching around for the boy in a fit of rage.

"What the hell Naruto!" Jiraya yelled, smashing down the door to his sleeping quarters where the boy hid, curled up under the bed.

"Please Mr. Jiraya," Sakura said, making her best attempt to calm the man down.

"DON'T YOU 'PLEASE' ME MISSY! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM!" Jiraya yelled, tossing Sakura out of the bedroom and into the bedroom parlor. The large man then flopped on the floor to pull Naruto out from under the bed.

"Wait! Wait! I can explain! Don't blame me! It's Sakura's fault!" Naruto babbled as he was dragged across the carpet and thrown into a chair in the parlor where both Kiba and Sakura sat, equal looks of fear on their faces.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Jiraya cried, outraged at being kept in the dark this long. "So, Naruto, if you wanna keep your head, Sakura if you wanna keep your job and Kiba if you wanna keep your balls, I suggest you explain to me what exactly has been going on! How in god's name does Sasuke know who Naruto is? Whay the hell where you even out of the palace? And might I ask why you keep skipping dinners and why your foot is bandaged?" Jiraya asked, exasperated.

"I can explain, really I can," Naruto said, trying his best to keep the old man from going into cardiac arrest. "I… um… sometimes leave the palace dressed as a servant… I mean, I need to get out too yah know! And my room might be more like an entire wing of the palace, but the only people I ever see are Sakura and Kiba…."

"WAIT WAIT!" Jiraya yelped, "So you two knew about this as well?"

"Well, yes," Sakura said, "Who do you think covered for him?"

"Yea, and who showed him around town?" Kiba said leaning back on his chair.

"YOU'VE NOT ONLY BEEN OUT OF THE PALACE BUT YOU ACTUALLY WENT INTO THE CITY?!?" Jiraya cried, a large vein appearing on his forehead. Naruto shot Kiba a look; the stupid dog could have left the 'tour the city' part out.

"WELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled, jumping up to stand on his right leg, "I have to be stuck here every fucking day, and every fucking night I have to dress up as a woman! I go to parties and galas and balls and wedding and funerals but I do it all AS A GIRL! I don't even know what the fuck I'm supposed to do! I don't know how normal people act! Sure I can refer to Sakura and Kiba, but still! It's not like I'm the one living it! When I go out in normal servant clothes I can be just that! NORMAL! Nobody pays me a passing glance! I can just be Naruto! And you old man! How stupid can you get? I've been sneaking out ever since dad died! TWELVE YEARS! TWELVE! Since I was a little freaking six year old kid! Do you get it now!?" Naruto yelled, ranting until he had no words left.

"Yes, yes I do," Jiraya said his voice as cold as ice as he stood to leave. "From tomorrow onward you will be under house arrest. You will attend every dinner with the prince. You will not see Kiba and you will not see Sakura except for dressing times. Do I make myself clear?" Jiraya said, having gone into full parent mode.

"WHA…WHA…WHA…WHAT?!" Naruto screamed at the man, but Jiraya was not longer paying attention.

---

Naruto sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sakura was not there, Kiba had been kicked out and sent home, and there was no way he could go see Sasuke. He had been under so called 'house arrest' for eight days now and was starting to go insane. He had missed his date with the prince, he had no one to talk to, and now that his foot was healed, he had no excuse to call Sakura into the room. He had been to dinner every night, and was subject to the same torture. Sasuke would ignore him, Jiraya would try his best to drop 'subtle' hits and Kakashi would simply leer at his fake boobs all night long.

_Tap-Tap_

Naruto looked up, shaken out of his day dream by the soft tapping that was coming from across the room. The boy got up and was not surprised to see Sakura standing there. "Sakura!" He cried, "But how?" Naruto's room was guarded by Jiraya's personal men to make sure the boy stayed put.

"I told the guard that he had hepilititosis!" Sakura said with a smile. All Naruto could do was laugh. "The truth is the poor guy just had a heat rash! Now come on! I do believe that there is a certain prince waiting for you at a certain river bank… and I also do beilive that you know what todayis?" She said with a small smile.

And for the first time in his life, Naruto was glad he lived on the first floor, as he catapulted himself out the window and ran past Sakura to go meet with his prince.

---

"SASUKKKEEEE!!!" Naruto cried, tackling the surprised man.

"Che… stupid servant," Sasuke muttered, looking up at the boy who was now sitting on top of him.

"Wanna go do something fun idiot prince?" Naruto asked. He'd be damned if he wasn't gonna show Jiraya just how bad he could be.

"That depends," Sasuke said, lightly resting his hands on Naruto's slender hips, "Does it involve a waterfall, because if it does, you can count me out…"

"Hah hah," Naruto said, his voice laced with sarcasm, "No, but it does involve deep fried pork buns, a giant bowl of ramen and fireworks!"

"Alright, I'm in…" Sasuke said. He was never one to shy away from an opportunity.

---

Sasuke stared at the wall like it was a demon from hell. Naruto wanted him to climb this and then go run off for some festival in the city. The raven sighed slightly. Princes did not climb walls. Princes did not go to city festivals. Princes did not mingle with servants, and yet….

"Oh don't be a weenie!" The blonde boy laughed, his high voice shattering Sasuke's thoughts as he disappeared over the wall "I mean it was this or cross the river at the drawbridge!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said, thanking god that the location was remote and there were no guards.

The two boys took off into the city running after they were over the wall. "Come on Sasuke!" We gotta get there before nightfall!" Naruto said.

"Nightfall?" Sasuke asked, "But then I'll miss dinner with the princess!" Sasuke wasn't worried about that per say, he was more worried that Jiraya would find him and end him.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed, grabbing Sasuke's hand to pull him along, "I really don't think she'll care!" He said, pulling the raven haired man down a crowded city street. "First things first," Naruto said, stopping in front of a small store. "We gotta get you some clothes that don't say 'bow down to me.'"

Sasuke chuckled slightly as Naruto dragged him into the shop.

"IRUKA!" The boy cried at the shopkeeper behind the desk, his voice breaking some type of sound barrier.

"Naruto!" The man exclaimed, moving to hug the boy, "So what can I do you for today?"

"Well," Naruto said, "My friend here needs some new clothes, do you think you can help?"

Iruka just smiled.

---

"I feel stupid," Sasuke said bluntly. He was wearing a simple robe like shirt that was a strange shade of gray and black pants. The outfit was nothing compared to his silk robes and furs.

"Oh stop being such a prissy little girl and let's go get some chow," Naruto cried, taking Sasuke by the hand and pulling him farther into the strange city.

The pair soon arrived at a small stand where the two of them ordered. Naruto, of course, got the largest, greasiest, most slime covered bowl of ramen on the menu, while Sasuke decided to stay slightly more reserved and only ordered the second largest thing on the menu.

"God I love this city!" Naruto said, breaking the silence between the two of them. Sasuke looked out and down the street. Gold and orange paper lanterns were lit, strung up across street lights and houses. Children laughed and played in the crowded night time streets. Multiple people were out, each selling a different type of food or product. Everything here was just some much more lively.

"Come on!" Naruto said, nearly pulling Sasuke off of his seat. "We have to go!" Sasuke stared at the boy wondering how long he had been zoned out for.

"Go where?" the prince asked.

"To the river bank stupid!" Naruto cried.

"Oh!" Sasuke said, "You mean that same river that tried to drown you?"

"Haha stupid," Naruto said, "We're not going swimming! It's Hokage day, so there's gonna be fireworks! We gotta grab some fried buns on the way down too so we have somthin to snack on cause the show can be pretty long!"

"Okay, okay servant, no need to get worked up, let's get going," Sasuke said, taking Naruto's small hand in his own.

The two of them sat on the riverbank surrounded by hundreds of other city folk and commoners. The fireworks went up with a bang causing everyone to stare at the sky. Naruto smiled. He could never see the fireworks from the palace, so tonight was a special treat, that and he got to spend some time with his prince.

There was a loud bang as the final fireworks went up. Sasuke and Naruto both stared at the sky, their eyes shining in awe. There was just something about fireworks that made everybody feel happier.

"Um, Naruto?" Sasuke said as the finale began shooting up, "Why is everyone kissing?" Sasuke said, looking around at the various people on the beach. Every single person, be they young or old, family or friends, seemed to be giving each other a kiss and then moving on to the next person.

"Haha, don't get so worked up, it's just a tradition. The Hokage were the ancestors of the royal family. After many long years of war with the Barbarians, there was finally peace in the kingdom because the daughter of the Hokage king fell in love with the son of the Barbarian king. That's what this holiday is for, to celebrate the peace that they brought us, so, that's why there the kissing. There's no better form of peace and kindness than a kiss now is there? And it's always done during the fireworks finale, I don't really know why, I just know that's the way it's always been, since the start of the Hokage."

"Really…" Sasuke said, "Then I suppose I should give you a kiss…"

"Sure!" Naruto cried, turning his cheek towards the prince so that the man would have something to kiss, "Plant one on me!"

"Hn," Sasuke said, taking Naruto's face in his hands and slowly pressing his pale thin lips to the servant boy's fully dusky ones. Naruto could feel himself pull back instinctively, but then, realizing it was Sasuke kissing him, lean into the older man. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke nip his lips, causing the prince to gain entry to the boy's hot, feverish mouth as their tongues swirled together. Naruto could feel his mind go blank as Sasuke deepened the kiss before beaking it off, leaving Naruto straining for more.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mewled, the two of them breaking for air.

"Happy Hokage Day Naruto," Sasuke said, helping the boy to his feet so they could begin their walk back to the palace together. "Happy Hokage Day…"

---

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!!**

**I wanted to make this chappie longer. I'm gonna try to churn this thing out before the start of school, cause I know if I don't it wont get done till next summer, and no one wants that to happen.**

**So, you should all leave me nice reviews for encouragement… or else I will feed you a cliffhanger and not finish the story for an entire year (AGAIN)**

**BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my name is Raphael A.K.A Rolmolo and I am the Master of Disaster.**

**P.S. I bought a new wireless mouse today and it doesn't work. And its pissing me off. Cause it cost 30$.**

**Fucking mouse…..**

**Oh, and today I also watched an episode of Sailor Moon and I think I aged backwards. Just a bit. **

**AGAIN! I redid this shit, so you should read it from the beginning. Hear that? THE BEGINNING.**

**---**

Naruto nearly floated the entire way back to the palace. He floated right over the wall, across the back yards, he floated to where he and Sasuke departed with another heated kiss at the river bank, and then he floated right back to his room, into his private garden and right through the same window he had left from. And then he floated into a very angry, beet red Jiraya.

"Shit," Naruto swore as he looked up at the large white haired man. The night had been going so perfectly too!

"Naruto…" Jiraya said, surprising the blonde haired boy with his shockingly soft tone. "Come sit down, I want to have a talk." All Naruto could do was stare. Where was the angry, puffed up red faced man who had stood before him just moments ago ? It was almost as if Jiraya had given up being the stereotypical parent.

Naruto just nodded and followed a deflated looking Jiraya to the parlor. "Ji…Jiraya?" the boy asked, still slightly confused about the situation, "why the change of heart Jiraya? I mean, like a week ago you were roaring mad and now…" Naruto said, unsure if Jiraya was just playing at being nice.

"Sit down Naruto, it's time we have a talk," Jiraya said, looking about ten years older and twenty years wiser.

"Hah hah _dad_," Naruto chuckled sarcastically.

"Naruto…." Jiraya growled, making the conversation serious, "Please listen." Naruto nodded, understanding that he had to pay attention. Jiraya took a deep breath and began. "When your mother died, she made it her final wish that you be raised a woman in order to marry the heir to the Uchiha throne. Your father, being a noble man, obeyed her wish. I, being your fathers advisor, also carried out this wish of his, and thus, you were always brought up as a female." Naruto nodded along; everything Jiraya was saying were things he already knew.

"After King Minato died, me, Sakura, Tsunade and Kiba all tried to keep your identity a secret. However, when I found out you had been sneaking out, I really lost it. I thought that all of the work that we had all done to preserve Queen Kushina's wish would be, well, flushed down the toilet. In short I over reacted," Jiraya said.

"So… this is an apology?" Naruto said, looking skeptical.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself kid!" Jiraya said with a growl. "At first I thought that you reveling yourself as Naruto to Sasuke was a bad thing, but now, I do believe, that it could work in our favor. Since Sasuke obviously likes Naruto, and Princess Kyuubi is Naruto, I believe that even if you tell him that you are Princess Kyuubi, he would still accept you. Which is good, not only for the kingdom, but also for your well…. Heh heh heh…"

"OI!" Naruto cried, "That personal business right there old man!"

"Haha, yes, I know… but the thought of it…" Jiraya said, a perverse blush spreading over his cheeks, "Now if only the two of you were women… with big bouncy boobs!"

"GET OUT!" Naruto cried, laughing at the pervy man.

"But really," Jiraya said standing and getting serious again, "Make sure he falls in love with you, since it's obvious you're already in love with him…" Jiraya said with a small smirk before leaving.

"I guess I am," Naruto said to the empty room, "I guess I am."

---

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA!"

The two teens hugged, both happy to be seeing each other again. "I never thought I'd say it, but boy am I glad to see you!" Naruto said, overjoyed at seeing the young pink haired woman again.

"Hey now, don't forget who it was that tricked the guard and got you sprung from this place!" She said with a small laugh. "So, no secrets okay? Tell me all about your Hokage day out with the prince…."

---

"So, I see that you're back…" Kakashi said lazily, his athletic body sprawled across the sofa in Sasuke's room.

"Shut up," came the cold reply of the prince.

"Touchy, touchy," the silver haired advisor said, flipping a page in the porno novel he was reading. "So where were you last night? You were sorely missed at dinner…"

"I said shut it," Sasuke growled. The last thing he needed was for Kakashi to find out about his night with Naruto.

"So… what did you do? I take it you were with Naruto…. So, how was it?" the lazy eyed man asked, his interest peaking. It was oh so fun to torment the young, sexually confused prince.

"I'M LEAVING!" Sasuke yelled, his perfect demeanor breached as he stormed out of the room.

"So… it's like that… heh how cute…" the silver haired man said to himself before turning back to his novel.

---

Naruto woke up refreshed and ready for the day ahead of him. He glanced out the window, checking to make sure the weather was decent. Much to the blonde's dismay, it seemed to be dreary outside. A gentle rain fell from an overcast sky to ping gently off the roof of the castle. Naruto leaned back. He loved the noise it made when it rained. However, his mood was dampened by the fact that he had wanted to go swimming with Sasuke today. The boy sighed. It had been almost three day's since the last time he had seen the prince. Naruto could still remember the warmth of the man's lips on his own, the prince's hot tongue, swirling with his…. Naruto shook his head slightly, trying his best to dislodge the embarrassing thoughts as he got up to get dressed and go meet Sakura for breakfast.

"So," the pink haired girl asked, taking a bite of her toast, "You gonna meet up with him today?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said, shooting a glance out the window, sad to see the rain was now coming down harder. "I've went to meet him at the riverbank for the past few days, but he hasn't been there. I mean I really don't know what to do about it."

"Wow," Sakura replied, "that's kind of shocking, I mean, that he hasn't been there."

"Yeah, but I mean, something probably just came up, you know?" Naruto said, inhaling another soft boiled egg.

"I guess you're right!" Sakura said, trying to look on the bright side for her friend. "Well, you had better get goin if you wanna catch him!"

"Yeah yeah I know. That and I have to be back for dinner tonight. Gotta get my princess on!" Naruto said, leaving Sakura to finish her breakfast.

Naruto walked down the hall, deciding if was too wet outside to trek all the way around to the river. He breezed past every servant he saw, marveling at how they didn't even know who he was. Naruto looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the decorative paintings there as he headed towards the west wing, where he could then make his way outside.

_Whump!_

Naruto fell backwards as the person ran into him, knocking the boy off of his balance. "Sorry 'bout that…" came a lazy sounding voice. Naruto could feel himself blanch as he looked up, coming face to face with Kakashi. "Here, allow me to help you up," the silver haired man said extending a hand.

"Thanks…" Naruto mumbled, staring at the floor. The last thing he needed was for this freak to get a good look at his face.

"Say, do I know you?" Kakshi asked, peering closer at Naruto. The boy looked up, his bright blue eyes meeting Kakashi's dark grey and red mismatched ones.

"Um… probably not…" the boy say, hoping that he wouldn't arouse more suspicion.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked, his attention solely focused on Naruto now.

"Um… Na… Naruto…" the boy said, unable to help himself.

"Really…" Kakashi mumbled, taking a good hard look at Naruto. "So you're Naruto?"

"Ye…yes… and I have to be going now… so see ya!" Naruto cried, running away from the man.

Kakashi just sighed to himself. How had that idiot prince not been able to figure that one out? Why in god's name had he not figured that out! And usually he had such good babe radar. Well, the silver haired man figured, it was not his place to meddle.

---

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, overjoyed to see the dark haired prince standing by the river under his umbrella.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, embracing the soaking wet boy. The prince had not forgotten about their previous meeting. "So," the prince continued, still holding the servant boy. "the rain puts a damper on our day…"

"Yeah, I know, but I mean I was thinking I could show you the stables! There are lots of horses here, and since it's a Sunday, none of the stable hands will be here till dinner time, so um…" Naruto blushed, "we can be alone…"

Sasuke smirked. "Lead the way," the dark haired prince said releasing the boy from his grasp.

Naruto and Sasuke plodded down the river bank for almost half an hour until a large white stable came into view.

"Woah," Sasuke said, amazed at the size of the place.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Since our country is small and lacks many resources, we had to become known for something. So, I guess, that something is horses. Cause you know, the best horses come from this kingdom!"

"Yeah… I have heard about that. I guess that whole business comes in with the package deal I get with the princess," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"OI!" Naruto cried, "Don't talk about my kingdom like it's a trading card or something!"

"Touch touchy," Sasuke said, trying to calm the boy, "I was just kidding."

"Yeah well," Naruto said, an evil grin spreading across his face as he bent down and scooped up a pile of muddy sand from the river bank, "TAKE THAT!" the blonde boy said, heaving the lump right at Sasuke's chest.

There was a loud "SPLOOSH!" as the mud collided with the prince, dirtying his perfect tunic.

"YOU BRAT!" Sasuke hissed dropping his umbrella to free up his hands, "You're gonna pay for that!"

Naruto just grinned. "Try me prince!" the servant boy yelled, scooping up another mud ball and flinging it at Sasuke. This mud ball however, did not hit Sasuke in the chest. Instead, the steaming pile of goop nailed him directly in his beautiful face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the prince cried, the outburst of emotion causing Naruto to turn and sprint down the wet beach laughing. Sasuke grit his teeth before chasing after the boy.

Naruto turned to see if the prince was after him. Now, if only he could make it too the stable without Sasuke pummeling him… WHUMP!

Naruto could feel the air rush out of him as the mud covered prince tackled him.

"You ass! Lemme up!" Naruto said as the prince pinned him to the ground, straddling him.

"Fat chance, servant," Sasuke growled, "After nailing me with mud, you had better be begging for forgiveness."

Naruto smirked. The boy then looked up, putting on his best 'sexy princess face' "Ple…please… forgive… forgive me…" the boy pouted. Sasuke could feel himself blush at the act the boy put on. The prince could feel himself loosening his grip on the boys arms. Then he saw Naruto's smirk." "SUCKER!" the boy cried, springing up and running into the barn leaving a very mud covered and now horny Sasuke sitting out on the grass in the rain.

Naruto heard the door open as Sasuke entered the large stable. The prince walked inside, slightly taken aback at how beautiful the stable actually was. Beautiful and large. Sasuke looked around for a few seconds before spotting the blonde boy who was actually inside one of the individual horse stalls.

"What's her name?" the prince asked in reference to the large black horse he was brushing.

"Her name's Kushina. She was named after the late queen of this country…" Naruto said, hugging the horse. The large black horse had always been his father's favorite. Naruto remembered being brought here as a child and being taught to ride by both his father and Jiraya. "She's old, but she's still my favorite…"

"I see," Sasuke said, enjoying the site of a dripping wet Naruto. "I understand that you love this horse, but do you think she would mind if we went and dried off first?"

"Oh!" Naruto cried, remembering how soaked the both of them were. "The third floor of this building is like a large lodge, since we generally have so many stable hands. Let's go up there! I know its summer and everything, but we can light a fire in the fireplace to dry our clothes off."

Sasuke nodded and the pair walked upstairs. The prince was surprised at how beautiful the lodge was. There was a full kitchen, and a large room sectioned off as sleeping quarters. The best part of the lodge however, was the large stone fireplace in the center of the room. Naruto quickly bounded up to the stone structure and began tossing in wood to get the fire started.

Naruto stood in front of the lit fire, making a sad attempt to dry his clothes.

"You know," Sasuke said from behind him, "they won't get dry like that."

"Yeah and what do you know, you st…." Naruto stopped in his tracks as he turned to be greeted with the site of a bare chested Sasuke. "Um… what are you doing?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the mad blush on his face. Sure, the blonde boy had seen the prince naked before, when they had jumped off the falls, but had the man always been this sexy?

"Well, your clothes won't dry as fast if you leave them on…" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded dumbly, fumbling with his shirt. "Here," the prince cooed, "let me help you with that…" Sasuke said, sliding his hands under Naruto's shirt.

Naruto let out a small moan as Sasuke tweaked one of the boy's dusky nipples. "St…stop… Sasuke…" the boy mewled, "you… you shouldn't be doing this with me…"

"Oh really?" the prince cooed, into Naruto's ear before giving it a small nibble, "I don't think that there is anyone else I would rather be doing this with…"

"Bu…but!" Naruto protested, his pleas falling on deaf ears, "I'm a guy… and the princess…what about her…?"

"Hmpf," Sasuke said in reply, stripping off Naruto's shirt. "I respect the princess, but, I do not have feelings for her…" Sasuke said, knowing how easily Naruto could be offended, "You, on the other hand, I do have feeling's for…"the prince said, slipping a hand down the servant boy's pants. The sudden ministration caused Naruto's knees to buckle. Sasuke took full advantage of the situation, pinning the half naked boy to the ground in front of the fireplace.

Naruto was about to protest, but Sasuke's lips stopped him as they pressed long and hard to Naruto's mouth. The blonde boy let out a small moan, letting Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth and swirl with his own. Naruto could feel the blush spread across his face as Sasuke's hands moved down the boy's exposed body. The blonde shivered slightly when the older man broke the kiss.

"Sasuke…." Naruto mewled in protest, "You… you can't…!"

"Says who?" The prince replied, moving to lick one of the blonde's exposed nipples. Naruto let out another embarrassing moan at the contact, his entire body bucking upwards.

"Idiot…" Naruto grumbled turning his face away from the prince's.

"Really? Is that really what you think of me?" Sasuke asked, capturing Naruto's full lips in a chaste kiss. "Hmm, Naruto?" Sasuke said, slowly sliding off Naruto's pants and undergarments and taking in the beautiful view before him.

"I re…repeat…y…you…i…i…i…idiot…" Naruto managed to get out as Sasuke's hands and lips moved lower on his body. Naruto let out a yelp as he felt Sasuke's tongue quickly slide down his erection.

"Hmmm…. I really don't think that you're telling the truth servant boy… and do you know what happens to servants who lie?" Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to shake his head back and forth, "they get punished!" Sasuke said, taking the boy's pulsing manhood in his mouth and giving the throbbing member a fierce suck.

"Gha!" Naruto cried. The boy could feel Sasuke's tongue slowly sliding up and down his erection with growing speed. Naruto could feel the heat pooling in his stomach as Sasuke's ministrations continued. And then it happened. Almost like a spring that had been compressed too long and then released, Naruto came violently, his seed spraying into Sasuke's mouth and across the prince's beautiful face.

Sasuke coughed slightly, surprised that the boy had already released himself. "That was quick," the prince said, a smirk on his face.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Naruto cried, quickly grabbing his shirt to wipe off Sasuke's face, "I'M KINDA NEW AT THIS!"

"Hmm…" the prince replied, ripping the cloth out of Naruto's hands and tossing it aside before pinning the boy to the ground. Again. "I can think of a way we can use this to our advantage," Sasuke said, wiping the cum off of his face with his hand.

"Eww…" Naruto replied, "What good is that stuff?" the boy asked, yet again pinned under Sasuke's body.

"Have you ever heard of 'lubrication'?" Sasuke said, the look on his face akin to the devil himself. Naruto could feel himself get hot, as his erection reappeared. "It seems you have…" Sasuke said, glancing down at the boy's enlarged manhood.

"Shu…shut up!" Naruto cried, but was quickly silenced by Sasuke, who had stood up and had begun taking off his own pants to reveal his own erection. Naruto could feel himself get even hotter, and probably even redder at the site of the naked prince in front of him. He wondered to himself how in god's name he had been able to keep his cool when they had jumped off the falls.

"Hn," Sasuke said, "Now, you do know how to do this right?" the prince asked.

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?" Naruto cried, launching himself at Sasuke and pinning the prince to the ground.

"I see…" Sasuke replied, smirking slightly as he traced his hands up and down Naruto's hips before shifting his weight and rolling so that the blonde boy was the one on the bottom with his back to the ground. Naruto scowled up at the man, but his scowl soon turned to a look of pain as Sasuke moved to insert a cum covered finger into Naruto's entrance.

"GHA SASUKE!" Naruto cried in pain.

"Just relax…" Sasuke said, gently sucking on the boy's neck, "It'll feel good soon enough…"

"O..okay…" Naruto mumbled, placing his trust and his sexual wellbeing in the hands of the prince. The boy moaned slightly as he felt Sasuke's free hand slide up to toy with his erection.

"See?" Sasuke asked, "I already have three fingers in… and you didn't even feel it…" the prince said with a chuckle.

"Idiot… that..that.. aahhh!" Naruto cried as he felt Sasuke's fingers slip out on him. Those fingers however were soon replaced with something else.

Naruto let out a moan as he felt Sasuke enter him. The boy could feel tears in the corners of his eyes, but he grit through the pain.

"I'm going to move okay?" Sasuke said, concerned that he was torturing Naruto.

The boy nodded before he felt Sasuke pull out slightly and then slam back into him. Naruto cried out as thrusts continued until Sasuke finally relived himself inside of Naruto.

"Well…" Naruto mumbled after Sasuke had pulled out, "Next time, let's do our best to make that like, way less awkward."

"Agreed," Sasuke said, leaning up against the side of the stone fire pit.

"I still enjoyed it though," Naruto replied, moving to give Sasuke a quick peck on the lips.

"Heh heh," the prince chuckled before letting Naruto curl up in his arms for a well deserved nap.

---

"May I help you?" the maid asked, opening the door to reveal a tall sinister looking man whose clothes did not seem to fit him at all.

"Yes, I do believe you can," the clergyman replied. "I'm here for a wedding."

---

**Please allow me to say this before there is any commentary. **

_**The first time is ALWAYS awkward.**_

_**ALWAYS.**_

**Especially if it's two young men, and one of them is a virgin who had no clue. Yessir. **

**ITACHI IS HERE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HE FINDS OUT THE TRUTH? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SAUKE FINDS OUT THE TRUTH? KAKASHI ALREADY KNOWS THE TRUTH! WILL HE TELL? WILL NARUTO BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW? **

**ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "THE KING'S QUEEN"!!! P.S. There will be another lemon or two. This one will not be such an awkward turtle. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo… its been awhile eh? (Please don't kill me) No, I did'nt die, I just had to go and learn about quantum mechanics and such.**

**So here we go… another chapter. Because I love you and I promise I will update regularly. And if you didn't hear…**

**YOU SHOULD READ THIS FROM THE START SINCE I REVAMMPED IT AND MADE IT BETTER AND COMBINED SOME CHAPPIES AND SUCH. JUST BLOODY DO IT.**

**--**

"So how have you been?" Kakashi asked looking up from his trademark orange bound novel to peer at the man who now sat across the room from him.

"Skip the formalities Hatake. Where's Sasuke?" The pale dark haired clergy man said, his voice as cold as ice, twirling the cross that hung around his neck in long, elegant fingers.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he shifted on the couch he had been sitting on. "I believe he is out. Perhaps you can take your issue up with me _Father Itachi"_ Kakashi said emphasizing the last word with something more than sarcasm.

"I don't think so." Itachi replied, his words curt and abrupt. "I shall instead spend my time speaking to others in this pitiful castle who may be able to help me. So be sure to inform Jiraya of my presence."

"He doesn't need to," came a cold deep voice from the doorway. "I thought you gave up your title in order to join the clergy, and I don't remember a priest having the means to boss someone around, _Father._" Jiraya said coolly as he entered the large sitting room.

"Ah, Jiraya, perhaps you can tell me the whereabouts of my brother," Itachi replied, standing and bowing shallowly to the acting king, "_Your Highness." _

Jiraya could feel himself grit his teeth in anger. He had never really like the older Uchiha. "Your brother is preoccupied. I shall have someone summon you for dinner, which he and the princess will be present at. Until then, I shall show you to your room." Jiraya said, gesturing for Itachi to follow.

Itachi just smirked as he followed the older man out of the room. He would wait for Sasuke, for it was unlike the boy to go running off unless there was another young man present, and with Sasuke's history, it was something Itachi didn't doubt.

--

Naruto let out a small sleepy moan as he nuzzled closer to the boy next to him. "Naruto…" came a soft, gentle sounding voice.

"Nnnn…." Naruto replied, snuggling closer to Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto, we have to go, it's getting close to dinner time and I have to get back." Sasuke said, gently running his long fingers through the boys golden locks.

"M'kay" Naruto said shifting slightly as a sharp pain jetted up his back, "Owww…" he groaned, leaning into Sasuke for support.

"Come on," Sasuke said gently before gingerly picking the boy up. "We have to get dressed you know. Good thing our clothes are dry."

"Yeah… " Naruto said, pressing his face against Sasuke's bare chest. "Hey Sasuke…"

"Yeah Naruto?" The raven relied as he gently set Naruto down and began to dress the blonde haired boy.

"When you get married… you won't forget about me right?" Naruto asked. "I mean, there's only three weeks till the wedding…" Sasuke's eyes widened. Had he really been here for over two months already? And three more weeks… someone was supposed to come three weeks out from the wedd… Oh shit.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he began dressing rapidly. "My brother is supposed to be coming!"

"What?" Naruto cried as he two began to throw clothes on. "When?!"

"I don't know! Today maybe? I lost track of time! I didn't know I had spent so much time here already! I'm getting married in bloody three weeks!" The raven hissed, his voice laced with anger and surprise.

"Come on then!" Naruto said with a small smile as he took Sasuke's large cold hand in his own. "We had better get back to the castle then!"

"Okay," Sasuke said with a nod as the two bounded out of the stable and back into the pouring rain.

The pair splashed through the rain sodden garden, finally glad to be back after their long run from the stable.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, looking at the ground.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around the small blonde boy, pressing his lips into the blond hair.

"Hmm?" Sasuke replied.

"Will I get to see you again?" Naruto asked, peering up into eyes so grey that they were almost black.

"I don't know…" Sasuke said, "If Itachi's here… it could be awhile. But I will find you," Sasuke said with conviction. He wasn't going to let the boy go so easily.

"Oh…" Naruto said pulling away from the older man. "It you can, then, I'll be down by the river tomorrow, in the same place… and I'll have something important to tell you."

"You can't tell me now?" Sasuke asked, looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Um, I can tell you part of it now…" Naruto said, looking embarrassed.

"Well then," Sasuke said with a smirk, "I'd love to hear it."

"Erm…" Naruto said fidgeting slightly before he threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, his lips mingling next to the raven ear. "I know I haven't known you for very long," the boy breathed, "But I don't think that really matters… and I wanted to say this to you in case something happens… It's um… I think I've fallen in love with you Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto pulled away. He stared at the boy, trying to wrap his mind around what the blonde had just said.

"Please…" Naruto moaned.. "Please say something." The boy said looking up, his face streaked with more than just rain.

Sasuke could feel his body react before his mind had time to catch up. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy before kissing him hard on the mouth. "I love you too," Sasuke murmured after they had broken the kiss. "And I would never forget about you."

--

Itachi stood at the window, watching the rain pound against the glass. He stared out at the large garden, a blank expression on his pale face. Red eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the two figures embrace one final time before parting ways.

--

Sakura gagged slightly as Naruto floated into the room, the lovesickness on his face more than apparent. "Had a good day?" Sakura said lightly as Naruto came to sit on the bed next to her.

"Yeah…" Naruto said breathily as he turned to look at the pink haired girl.

"Well, why don't you tell me all about it as we get you dressed?" Sakura replied, jumping off the bed and pulling Naruto up with her. "I heard that Kiba will be at dinner, along with this other guy I saw… some creepy looking man," She said, "So we had better get you dressed to impress!"

"M'kay," Naruto said, and for the first time in his life he didn't complain about donning his formal attire.

--

Naruto trailed behind Jiraya as they entered the elaborate dining room. The boy's eyes quickly jumped from person to person as he counted. There was Kiba, already shoveling food into his mouth, Kakashi, who looked half asleep, Sasuke, who of course, looked as sexy as ever, and another man he didn't know. Naruto glanced around Jiraya's large form to peer at the other man. The man had pale skin and long black hair. He wore the robes of a priest and had a large cross around his neck. However the most noticeable thing was that he looked like an older version of Sasuke. An older, _meaner _version of Sasuke.

Jiraya cleared his throat slightly before speaking. Naruto could feel himself fidget as he waited for Jiraya to present him. "May I present the honorable Princess Kyuubi, daughter of King Minato and Queen Kushina."

Naruto bowed "Thank you Jiraya," he said, smiling through the mask of makeup he was wearing. "Duke," Naruto said with a nod, "I am pleased to see that you decided to join us. And you as well Mr. Kakashi and Prince Sasuke. And tonight it seem as though we have a guest. Please allow me to introduce myself honored guest," Naruto said with a bow. Oh how he hated being this polite. However, if for some reason being a princess fell through, he could always go into acting. "I am Princess Kyuubi."

"Hn." Was the only reply the man at the other end of the table made. "I am Father Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." The man said with a small smirk and an even small bow. Naruto could feel himself fume as he sat down in his chair. That priest bastard was mocking him!

The evening continued without consequence. Sasuke didn't speak to his brother, and his brother didn't speak to him. Jiraya and Kiba kept going on about a topic that was most definitely not a polite dinner conversation and the leer that was usually plastered on Kakashi's face had turned into somewhat of a quizzical stare.

--

Naruto landed with a flop on his bed, not evn bothering to remove his makeup or wig, let alone his dress.

"That bad?" Sakura said, moving to sit next to him.

"It wansn't bad, per say," Naruto mumbled, "Mostly just awkward. Sasuke and Itachi didn't look at each other even one."

"Well," Sakura said, "How can you find that odd, remembering what happened between them." Sakura replied thinking back to what Naruto had told her about the brothers and how Sasuke had abdicated.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said changing the subject. "I think… well after what happened today…"

"You're going to tell him?" Sakura said with a smile. She had known the moment had been coming for some time now, and now that both Sasuke and Naruto had established their feelings for one another, telling the raven that he was the princess would surely work out well.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied, a small smile on his face. "I think I will."

_Knock-Knock_

"Coming!" Sakura said, getting up to answer the door in the parlor. "Naruto," she whispered turning back to the boy on the bed, "stay dressed, I don't know who it is! Cause go knows it's not Jiraya of Kiba."

Naruto nodded and held his breath, praying it wasn't Itachi.

"Oh!" Naruto heard Sakura say from the parlor, "PRINCESS KYUUBI!" The woman then cried, "You have a guest."

Naruto was more than surprised when he saw the man standing at the door.

--

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped mid stride when he heard the voice. Damn, and he had almost made it back to the sanctuary of his room too!

"What?" Sasuke snapped turning to look back at his elder brother, "You don't say shit to me all night and now you wanna talk?" the raven said, letting his princely manner slip out of place momentarily.

"It's about the blonde haired boy." The man replied, a slight smirk on his face.

"How…?!" Sasuke said taken aback, "How do you?!" He said, almost at the point of shouting now.

"Lets' speak in your room. The walls here have ears," the red eyed man said as he followed Sasuke into his room.

"Sit. Talk." Sasuke commanded, a slight look of fear etched on to his perfect features.

"I believe you are in no place to be ordering me about younger brother," Itachi said, looming closer to Sasuke so that the younger mans back was pressed against the wall.

Sasuke grit his teeth and had to tear his gaze away from his older brother. He would not apologize. Never. "How… do you… know" Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"You're not very discreet you know Sasuke," Itachi said, mocking his younger sibling. "I suggest you break it off with him. Because if you don't I will"

"I don't think so," Sasuke said, rage creeping into his voice.

"I think you will," Itachi said, his face now only inches from Sasuke's. "Do you want to know why I think that?" The clergy man said with a smile that was all too innerving.

"Why?" Sasuke grit out, hating complying with his brother.

"Because you know you have to." Itachi said finally backing up from Sasuke and moving to sit on the couch across the room.

Sasuke couldn't move. Those words had hit him like a knife. He knew he had to break it off with Naruto, but he also knew he just couldn't. "No…" The younger man mumbled, "I won't. I love him. I can't do that."

"Really?" Itachi said, "You won't? Now how should I persuade you?" The red eyed man murmured, peering up to stare his younger brother in the eye. "You would really throw it all away for this boy? Throw away your kingdom, throw away the trust mother and father placed in you, Throw away that girl downstairs?"

"Yes." Sasuke said, never once breaking his brother's gaze. He would throw it all away in an instant to be with Naruto, to run away with the boy. Even if that meant living in hiding for the rest of their lives.

"If you're really that intent on not giving him up…" Itachi said, the cruel smile never once leaving his face, "I guess I'll just have to take care of him, in the name of God that is…" Itachi said, licking his lips slightly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The last person Itachi had taken care of "in the name of God" had been found days later face down in a ditch. "NO!" the raven cried, fear gripping him as he thought of what his brother would do to the blonde boy.

"Then you'll break it off?" Itachi cooed, his voice now sickly sweet.

"Yes." Sasuke said, a wave of sadness washing over him as he thought of breaking the heart of the man he loved.

"When?" Itachi asked, "Because you must know that time is surely of the essence."

"Tomorrow. I'm meeting him again tomorrow." Sasuke said, his mind now completely numb.

"Good." Itachi said, standing to leave. "And don't even think of backing out. Because I'll be there to watch your every move, my dear little brother." Itachi purred before leaving the room.

Sasuke couldn't do anything except sink down onto the bed, his head in his hands and prepared himself for what he had to do the next day.

--

"Hello there Princess Kyuubi!" The man said. First addressing Naruto and then turning to Sakura. "And who is your lovely friend?" The man said, waggling his eyebrows at the pink haired servant.

"Yes, please excuse my rudeness Mr. Kakashi, this is my chambermaid Sakura." Naruto said, bowing slightly, "Now if you would please come inside and take a seat." Naruto said, showing the man into the parlor. "Sakura, if you would please excuse us," Naruto said to the woman.

"Actually perhaps she should stay, wouldn't you agree Naruto?" The white haired man said with a smirk as he plopped down onto the couch.

Naruto could feel his mouth hit the floor. "Um…ah…uhhhh…." Naruto said, fumbling over the words and looking to Sakura for support. The woman however just stood there a look of utter shock on her face. "H..h..HOW?!" Naruto managed to spit out.

"It took me awhile to figure it out," the man said with a sigh, "I usually have such a good babe radar too! I guess it finally hit me when we ran into each other in the hall."

"Y…yeah…" Naruto said with a fake smile plastered on his face, not really knowing what to say to the white haired man.

"I really haven't wondered why Sasuke hasn't figured it out though…. Dumb brat…" Kakashi said, lounging back on the sofa with another sigh. "So you gonna tell him of am I gonna have to?" The man said as he adjusted himself to take a nap on Naruto's couch. "Cause he's gonna find out one way or another."

"Um…uhhh…." Naruto squeaked still too much in shock to even comprehend what the white haired man was saying. Thank god Sakura was there to speak for him.

"He was going to tell Sasuke tomorrow," She said, stepping forward to stand next to the boy.

"Good," Kakashi said, his eyes now closed, "Cause I suggest you do it sooner rather than later now that Itachi's shown up. And you never know what that bastard has planned," Kakashi said with a sigh before drifting off to sleep on the couch.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances before retreating into the bedroom. Either way, tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

--

**I'm the cliff hanger queen! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAH **

**Yes, I will update, so don't you all worry. And I'll be sure to update soon. **

**If you comment I will give you anything. So comment. Well…. Im tired. G'night.**


End file.
